Someone to Bruise and Leave Behind
by Emono
Summary: Jack has lived as a beta, but the Doctor brings out his omega instincts. When they're faced with their last moments, can he confess his feelings? What if the Doctor was an alpha of his kind? Can they come together only to be torn apart at the last moment? And if Jack is left behind, who will scoop up the omega and put him to use? OMEGAVERSE, 9/Jack, 10/Jack, SMUT, non-con, Renamed
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler for episode 1x12: Bad Wolf (Part 1), takes place during it**

**WARNING: I didn't read back over this, I just kind of wrote it today for no reason. There will be a second chapter but I can't promise a timeset. **

* * *

"Then let's move it! Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls!" Jack barked at the employees, watching them bus off to find the guns. Rose disappeared with the sweet Hannah, both blonde heads bobbing past the TARDIS. Jack's heart was working overtime, his breath coming in short bursts. He leaned heavily on the console, palms digging into the siding.

The Daleks were moving and they were moving fast. Twenty-two minutes, that's all they had to prepare. Two employees with only the will to survive as their tools, a sweet brat, a companion, and the most brilliant man he'd ever known. But he wasn't really a man, was he? An alien, someone from another planet – another world. A world he knew nothing about, a world that was gone now.

The Doctor.

Jack felt his cheeks warm but he ignored it, he couldn't think like that right now. He needed to man up and get ready for the battle, he had no time to feed his little omega feelings. They were eating away at the back of his mind, stealing his nerves, plucking at his heart strings. The good Doctor had set off his hormones the moment he'd seen him, that first whiff of pheromones had filled his lungs with ache and his head with cotton. The day he'd boarded the TARDIS the Doctor had hugged him, that touch had been enough to set off his heat cycle. He'd hidden away in the TARDIS for days, the ship had kept him hidden from both Rose and the alien for the full length.

The TARDIS understood his problem and kept him out of sight, kept his smell hidden, well watered, and fed.

Captain Jake Harkness was an omega, a rare species in his 51st century world. In Rose's current time, alphas and omegas were the major set and their dynamic ruled strong. But in his time alphas were almost none and betas were the norm, leaving omegas to either pitiful existences in brothels or at the mercy of beta soap and a rough childhood. After his first heat he'd decided to live the life of a strong beta, refusing to ever acknowledge those weak omegas needs that set him into heat once every month. But those heats had all but disappeared, he hadn't had one in years. Not even his promiscuity had set off the cycle.

But one whiff of the Doctor and he was gone, lost in his own touch and biological needs. He'd spent three days with the Doctor's scent around him, staining his sheets and pillows and walls like paint. He'd rubbed himself raw and stuff himself full of his collapsible alpha-cock simulator, but nothing felt as good as a living, breathing alpha mounted on you.

But the Doctor wasn't an alpha, the Time Lords didn't have those sorts of dynamics. Just his people, his weak race of humans who couldn't quite let go of their old biology. You'd think they'd have died out by now, but as long as there was alpha there would be an omega there to spread their legs for him/her.

Jack took a deep breath and turned around, ready to face the Doctor for the last time. The man dropped his lump of wires on the floor, glaring at it like it had bitten him. Jack's steps were sure and quick, he couldn't make this more than a minute or he'd start crying or getting second thoughts or something else equally as stupid.

"Doctor" his voice didn't waver.

"Jack" the Doctor's grin was bright, a light in all this darkness.

"I guess this is the end" Jack wet his lips, catching a taste of the man's scent in the air "That means it's time for good-byes. You're not good with good-byes, right?"

"Nah, never have been" the older man shrugged "Too many in one lifetime. Trust me."

"And I'll just be another" his voice definitely did shake that time, but his smile was just as bright "Let me just say this, Doctor, you..._you_ are worth fighting for."

"And _you_ are trouble" the Doctor shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat "Almost destroying the human race with nanobots, bringing Margaret Blaine's little surf board onto the TARDIS, and who knows what else. You've nearly killed us all."

Jack started to lower his gaze when cool fingers grabbed his chin, forcing his head high, "But you did it brilliantly."

There was a tone in his voice, a note of _something_ that Jack hadn't heard in years. Long dormant feelings began to stir to the surface, submissive urges to _kneelspreadmoansuck_ and embarrassing thoughts of _takemepossesmeloveme._ He swore he saw the man's nostrils flare, swore he saw a gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before. He had to be wrong, there was no way this man was an alpha. Sure he had alpha tendencies, but Jack had been in the presence of top alphas before and even they hadn't brought the omega out in him.

/Stop/ he scolded himself, finding himself smiling and stepping back /He's not an alpha, and he's certainly not _your_ alpha. Don't make a fool out of yourself, Jack, you're better than this. Think beta./

"I have to go" Jack could barely breathe, the sense of dread in the room growing "They'll be here soon. Goodbye, doctor."

The words were sour on his tongue but he forced them out, turning away before he lost his nerve. Those same cool fingers caught his wrist, the lips curling and pressing across his pulse point. Jack started to drop to his knees but managed to stop himself, pushing down those ridiculous urges. He didn't have time, the Daleks were coming. Hundreds, thousands...cold blooded killers were coming in swarms.

"Wait" the command was soft, but he obeyed as if it was steel.

Jack looked back, still trying to smile, "What's wrong, Doc? Do you have some secret Dalek-killing technique? Because I could use it."

"Don't I get a hug and a kiss good-bye?" the Doctor teased "You were so eager to give Rose a proper send-off, and all I get is-"

Jack threw himself into the man's arms, holding tight. He pressed his cheek to his shoulder, breathing in the aliens scent of the TARDIS and warm leather. Strong arms circled around his own torso, the hug returned full force. It felt wonderful and safe, each point of contact like fire on his skin. Couldn't he just stay here? Live as the Doctor's companion, help with the ship, travel the universe...stay by his side and in his bed.

It was just hopeful thinking, a pipedream. The TARDIS was never meant to be his home, his eyes were never meant to see the Doctor's sheets...he just had to accept it.

"I'm scared, Doc" Jack confessed, his voice barely a rasp in the man's ear "They're coming. We won't stop them and they'll kill everyone and it'll be _our_ fault."

"Stop that" the Doctor squeezed him harder "I'm never on the losing side. You hear me? _Never_. Today's no different."

"Maybe, but..." the human buried his nose in the other's neck, taking a moment to indulge his primal instincts to scent "They're going to kill me, aren't they? You guys will win, but this is it for me."

The Doctor's silence was all the answer he needed, he swallowed a whimper.

"Damn it all, I wish I had never met you" Jack's lie was followed by a rueful chuckle "I was a better coward."

"You're a fantastic hero" the Doctor pulled away, holding the human by his shoulders to really look him over "And a good man. I know, I've watched you become one."

Jack started pulling himself back together, "I'm taking as many as I can with me."

"Good lad" the taller man gave him a firm shake, making them both grin.

"I think you mentioned a kiss?" Jack gave him his most charming smile, cupping the man's face and getting close. He couldn't die without a taste, he'd spent too many nights fantasizing about the most intimate of acts with this man to let this one innocent gesture go. The Doctor didn't seem surprised, a small smile on his face as the human took a kiss from him.

That one touch caused them both to moan, heavy pheromones rolling off them to fill the room in seconds. The kiss was electric, setting off bells and whistles and fireworks and lights and _everything_ in their bodies and minds at once. Jack fell into the Time Lord, the man's stalwart grip the only thing keeping him upright. He couldn't believe this was happening, only an alpha could set him off like this!

The Doctor pulled away with a growl, a deep red film had fallen over his eyes and his canines had sharpened. He looked positively demonic. Jack's body was reacting violently, he couldn't hide how full his cock was or how embarrassingly wet he was getting. His head filled with images of him pinned down to a bed, thighs forced apart and a thick cock piercing his wet hole. His cheeks and ears colored at the thought, but oh how delicious the images were. Though human alphas didn't have those fangs, he was sure he could adapt to some prominent neck-biting. To be blooded...bonded forever with this clever man, it made his blood boil in his veins.

Jack went to pull away but the Doctor growled again, yanking him back.

"I-I didn't know you were..." Jack trailed off, staring in awe at the other.

"I knew" the Doctor's voice was low and in control "I knew you were in heat. How could you think I didn't smell you? Your need haunted me for days after. But I didn't know you wanted me so desperately."

"How could I not?" Jack was trying to keep some bravado even as his knees started to go "No alpha has ever made me like this."

The Doctor pulled him back into the circle of his arms, capturing the humans mouth. Jack moaned at the contact, parting his lips and letting the other taste him. It was true, he'd never let another alpha take him. Sure, he'd been fucked, but only by particularly attractive betas or species he _knew_ couldn't get him pregnant. The chances of contraception were low but he didn't want to test the odds, it wasn't worth it. That, and he'd always been (kind of) waiting for the perfect alpha to mount him.

Well, he'd found him.

"We've wasted so much _time_" the Doctor's tone was bitter when he pulled away from the omega's sweet mouth "The thing I play with like a toy...and we've run out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...we could've..."

Jack's heart swelled in his chest, overwhelmed. The fact that the Doctor actually wanted him was enough.

"Alpha" Jack purred, nosing into the man's neck. Hot breath poured over his own neck, fangtips barely scratching the surface. Oh, if they were anywhere else...

"I would've let you have me completely" the human bared his neck, one of the ultimate signs of submission "I would have been so good for you. I wouldn't have said 'no', not once. I would've spread my legs and moaned so sweetly for you, Doctor. I would've done anything for you."

The Doctor was practically panting, his hard length digging into the human's leg. Jack tried hard not to rut against it, his body screaming to have it inside him. He could feel the thickness through the material, he could vividly imagine how it would feel splitting him open

"You _will_" the Doctor promised "I'll keep you strapped to my bed, open and ready...I'll take you in every corner of the universe."

Jack teared up, "That sounds fun."

"It _will_ be" the Doctor insisted.

"It would've been" Jack brushed their lips, arousal fading into a low smolder of love and dedication "But I need to buy you some time. I need to get out there."

The older man's grip tightened further, pain racing up the human's arm, "Let them do it. I need you back in the TARDIS. I need you safe."

Jack sighed, breath stuttering, "I found the perfect alpha too late."

"It's not too late!" the Doctor's fangs rescinded, the crimson fading from his eyes "You think I'm something special? _You're_ the one worth fighting for."

"It's much too late" the captain pried the fingers from his arms, dropping kisses on the knuckles "I'm going to die here...but I'm going to die with my head full of the most brilliant, infuriating man I've ever known."

"I won't let you die" the Doctor was determined "The moment you see the Daleks shut off I want you back here and into the ship. I'll wait for you."

There was no arguing with him, he had that look and that set to his brow.

"Okay" Jack conceded "I'll run back here."

The Doctor's smile was faint, his hand coming up to cup the captain's neck, "I didn't think there was a compatible submissive for me in all the universe. I looked for a hundred years, but not one of any race made me feel. I've just found you, and..."

"You found me" Jack leaned into the touch "That's enough."

The Doctor grimaced, "You know me. I can never get enough."

Jack could feel his body straining toward the other, "I need to go now. We're wasting time."

"Go" the Time Lord let him go, taking a few steps back "My teeth are itching to bite you. If I do that...I'll never let you go."

Jack shivered, nodding in agreement.

"You better stay alive, omega" the Doctor smirked, using the human term for the first time in years "That's an order."

"Yes, Alpha" Jack purred, getting a low growl in return "No good-bye?"

"Never good-bye" the Doctor swore, shooting him a wink "Just a 'later'."

Jack's smile was genuine, hopeful even, "Later, then."

The moment they lost sight of each other, their hearts broke.

**xXxXx**

"_Last man standing here! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing off!"_

Jack put up one hell of a fight, but in the end he was cornered like a rat. He only had so many bullets. But God damn it, he took a lot of them down. He stood with his back to the wall, three of those garbage cans were lining up in front of him. A firing squad. Perfect. He kept his chin high and his fists at his sides, refusing to cower before them.

But his mind was gone, lost in fantasy.

It was true, they had wasted too much time dancing around each other. To think he'd spent three days with a fake cock up his ass when he could've had the real thing in his bed. All those elaborate fantasies, all those sleepless nights and steamy dreams...all those repressed desires, all those guilt trips, all for nothing. He'd been so hard on himself about his affection for the Doctor and all he'd had to do was bare his neck to him. The whole thing was kind of hilarious, at least it would've been if it wasn't for his impending death.

"_Never doubted him, never will!"_

His own words echoed in his mind, he remembered that last blinding grin on the Doctor's face. Perfect. That's how he wanted the Time Lord to remember him. A leader, strong and sure, a symbol of strength. Fuck, he should've been born an alpha. He was just so amazing...

"Exterminate!" the machine grinded, their little death lasers extended from their body.

False bravado wouldn't save him here.

Jack blocked out the grating drone, letting his eyes fall shut. He filled every nook and cranny of his mind up with the Doctor. His stupid grin, his brilliant blue eyes, the smell of his jacket...that laugh...the touch of his hand...

"_You're the one worth fighting for."_

He wasn't lying earlier, the Doctor would've been the perfect alpha.

Jack's full lips curved in a smile, "...Doctor..."

A second of light, then all he knew was pain and darkness.

**xXxXx**

"I'm sorry, Jack" the Doctor whispered to the TARDIS, Rose passed out on the floor a few feet away "I'm so sorry...I can't..."

He could feel his body dying, readying itself for the change. He had to be in the TARDIS when it happened, he would be vulnerable and very unwell for the next few days. He couldn't wait a moment longer. He could see the golden tendrils creeping under his skin, threatening to eat him alive. Every dominant instinct he had was screaming at him to go back and get his submissive, but he couldn't.

Jack was strong and resourceful, an "omega" who lived the life a what the humans call a "beta". He was one of a kind, his Jack. He was so sure they would've been perfect together, no matter how brief their time together. He could picture how good Jack would look bent over this control panel, stark naked and mewling his name...begging for anything the Time Lord would give him.

He would bet his psychic paper that Jack begged more sweetly than even the most talented whore.

The Doctor shook his head, knocking the fantasy away. He couldn't go down that road, his hands were already twitching towards the buttons that would taken them back to that forsaken satellite. He hung his head, guilt swamping his hearts.

How could he just leave him behind? Jack was the first person to make his hearts pound in hundreds of years. The human had triggered every dominant instinct he had, his hormones had gone crazy from just the scent of Jack's arousal. He'd even broken face for him. He was a bastard, a lowlife, scum...he didn't deserve Jack. The captain needed to find someone else, someone worthy of his love and dedication.

That is...if Jack was still alive.

No, no...through the pain of dying, he could still feel the human's presence. It was like a warmth in the back of his mind, soft like butter and just as smooth. His boy was alive, he could feel it.

The Doctor almost flipped the switch, he almost went back, but he couldn't.

"Don't let me forget him" the Time Lord whispered to his ship, stroking the console lovingly "Please, lovey, don't let me forget him. I have to find him...I have to get him back. Can you feel how much he means to me?"

The TARDIS purred in response, vibrating briefly beneath his palms.

"You know it" he groaned, a burning pain blooming in his stomach "That stupid, stubborn, reckless git...he could be my everything, if I let him. And you know what, old girl?"

The Doctor closed his eyes, a weak smile on his lips, "I think I'll let him."

**xXxXx**

Everything hurt, but at least the darkness was gone.

Jack stood on shaking legs, practically falling into the wall. He pushed himself off, going for the hall where the Daleks had been. He dropped down to one knee, running his fingers through the fine ash piled on the floor. What had happened? He'd been expecting dead droids...or droids ready to kill him again. It wasn't dust, these things had been fried.

The sound of grinding metal rang through the air. He knew that sound all too well.

"No" Jack felt his heart crack, his omega instincts flaring back to life "Wait for me!"

Jack raced down the hall, knocking into the wall twice in his haste. He rounded the corner rather sharply, catching himself on the doorway. He watched the TARDIS fade away, flashing in and out of existence. He ran at it, new heart pumping hard in terror. He went to grab the handle only to handle air, the ship gone.

That was it, that was all his heart could take. He could feel it breaking, shattering, pain spilling into his lungs and through his stomach. He groaned, curling his arms around his stomach as he hunched over. It hurt, it hurt so much. It felt like he'd eaten needles and pure fire, everything inside him tearing itself apart. He dropped to his knees, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes without his permission.

His alpha had left him behind. The Doctor had promised to stay and he'd _lied_. Jack trusted that man more than he'd ever trusted anyone, and now that trust was broken. His alpha had sworn to wait, had said he wouldn't leave him behind...and it was all a lie. The Doctor had spun him sugar sweet lies of bonding and heat, but it was all fake.

He'd taken Rose and left in the TARDIS, abandoning him.

That's what was tearing him up. His new alpha had purposely left him behind and taken a beta with him instead, and he'd been just down the hall. No message, no more promises, no way to get back...just the after-image of the TARDIS and crippling pain. The sadness was deepening, dragging his shattered heart down with it.

Jack laid down on his side, laying his head down on his arm while his free hand massaged his chest and stomach. The ache was too deep to just massage away but he sure as hell tried. This was why the omega race was dying out, this right here. This nasty sickness growing in him would only get worse before he went numb. An omega torn from their alpha became a shell, a hollowed out body, worthless beyond belief.

The Doctor was gone, taking his warm feelings with him.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little fic here. My first attempt at both the Doctor Who fandom and the omegaverse. If you review, be kind, for I am fragile. **

**Next chapter: 10 gets a message on the TARDIS, his alpha instincts flare and he goes back for his precious omega Jack. Where has he landed up? Will be raunchy**

**BTW: The inspiration for this story is "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. I highly recommend listening to it, it's hot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beg for him."

Jack didn't dare make a sound, he didn't want to waste the breath. He couldn't move, he flexed his wrists and ankles but they were held down tight. By what...he wasn't sure. This thing, this monster, was strong and sure around him. It had a main body, vaguely human shaped and looming behind him with impressive height. But it was the rest of him that was terrifying. His extra limbs had been hidden inside his bulgy body, about a dozen of them, and they were all extended and so _alive_. They had strength and girth, reminding him of thick snakes.

Jack was pinned on his hands and knees, the black extremities wrapped up his forearms and calves to hold him in place. They were warm and hard against his bare skin, wrapped even tighter around his wrists to keep them held down. At first he'd struggled, the proof was there on his skin in the form of hot red welts. But this monster was too strong for him. He always fought, less now than he had three months ago when he'd first been taken from the satellite.

"Surely you don't want this, Jacky-boy?"

Jack hated (who he called) the Man almost as much as he hated these depraved acts, but he couldn't do it. He would never give that bastard what he wanted. The Man was standing nearby, as he always did, watching and waiting and goading like a patient scorpion.

"All you have to do is call for him."

Jack groaned in disgust when more of those fucking tentacles started crawling up his body, sliding between his thighs and up the curve of his back. His skin prickled wherever those _things_ touched him, reminding him over and over again that this wasn't his alpha. Every touch was wrong, every breath he managed felt like glass in his chest, and every moment stretched on forever without his alpha here. That vulnerable omega side of him was broken and crying, begging for death or safety or both.

An omega rejected by their alpha was merely an empty shell.

How true that phrase rang when he could feel the touch of those limbs against the curve of his ass, daring to curve inward and touch the most intimate part of him. He threw his head back and tried not to outright scream. No, no, this was so one was supposed to touch him there anymore. He couldn't, his instincts wouldn't let him. Everything inside him was screaming for his alpha, but he kept his lips sealed shut.

/He's gone!/ he tried to tell himself, muscles straining as he tried to fight off the invasive touches /He left us, it's over. He didn't want me./

Tears slid down his cheeks, lashes fluttering and catching the light. He cursed quietly and ducked his head down to the bed, wiping the evidence of his pain away on the dark bed spread. Not too long ago he would've considered this kinky and willingly participated. His promiscuity seemed like a lifetime ago, another Jack in another time.

A tentacle slithered around his throat, tightening up enough to show his intentions to leave marks. Or was it a 'she'? He couldn't tell and he didn't give a shit.

"Stop it" he begged while he still had the breath.

"Call for him."

Jack had never broken before, not in days upon weeks of torture and rape...not once had he called for _that_ man. But he was close to breaking, he could feel it in his bones and in his blood. He was ready to beg, he could taste the name on his tongue.

"Will you really stop?" Jack rasped, wetting his dry lips and trying again "If I call for him...will you take me back?"

Jack meant back to his room, the one he'd been forced to sleep and live out this pathetic life in. He was never forced to take clients in that room, it was his one safe haven in this Hellhole.

"Yes, sweetheart, of course."

That oily purr made him cringe. He didn't want to give up that easy, a new strength rising. He opened his mouth to tell him to suck a cock when the tentacle around his neck tightened, a thick tentacle slithering up his inner thigh to brush his opening. It was wet, slimy even, and persistent in it's goal. He gagged at the taste of his own bile, he arched and wriggled in an attempt to get away.

It was useless, the creature had him held tight.

"No" Jack's face screwed up in effort as he tried to close his legs "I can't let you...fuck! Stop!"

The head of the limb pushed at his dry opening, threatening him with rough penetration. He couldn't let this man get a hold of the Doctor. He wasn't sure who this guy was but he knew he couldn't let his alpha fall into this trap. Oh God, his alpha...Doctor...

Jack cried out when he was flipped over onto his back, more limbs sliding over and under his legs. He bucked and clawed at the things around his wrists, teeth grit in a snarl. For his efforts his wrists were forced high above his head and pinned harder than before, grinding the bones together and sending strikes of pain down his arms. His legs were forced apart and raised high, exposing him completely. He'd never been ashamed or embarrassed about his body, but the way the creature's thick shaft pressed into him made him flush.

He'd never felt so sick and dirty before.

"Beg for him to save you."

The tentacle stretched and tore him more than a cock ever had, splitting his body wide open. He bucked again defiantly, black limbs curling and latching onto his body to keep him still. He couldn't stop his scream this time, he could feel every rip inside his body like fire. The first thrust cut off his scream, head tossed back and body coiled tight at the agony.

"Doctor!" he cried hoarsely, cheeks damp once more with tears "Please, Doctor!"

/Don't come for me/ Jack gasped in small bursts /Don't send a signal, don't let the TARDIS hear it...don't come.../

Jack's mind was starting to blank at the pain, a string of words escaping his lips just to keep his focus on something else. He begged for the Doctor to the sound of the Man's laughter, hating himself just a little more with each word. He felt like a betrayer and a whore, giving the Man just what he wanted.

"That's it, sweetling" the Man's laugh was low, thick with amusement and lust "Beg for your dominant!"

"Fucking liar!" Jack screeched, body bowed against the intrusion. The thrusts were deep and brutal, refusing to give an inch, the creature merely taking his pleasure in Jack's warm body. The alien was making some weird sort of growling/moaning sound, he could feel the vibration up through his body. He should've known he wouldn't be let go, begging or not. But he had to protect his alpha, he couldn't let them both suffer.

Was the Doctor even thinking of him?

Blood pooled beneath his thighs, he could smell the stink of the creature's musk and his own essence mixing.

God, he hoped so.

**xXx**

Rose only brought it up once.

"So, Doctah..." Rose leaned against the console beside the man, glancing up into his new face "What are we doing to do about Captain Jack? Shouldn't we go look for him?"

"Hm?" the Doctor's mind was practically submerged in the TARDIS, he could barely hear her over the meld "Rose, I'm busy. Let's not talk about it."

"Alright, if you're sure" Rose pushed off the console, nose scrunched up. She had gotten a whiff of the man after he'd said his good-bye to Jack and it had smelled like the two had bonded, but she could be wrong. She was just a beta after all and she hated getting involved in all those crap alpha-omega dynamics. She wasn't even sure the Doctor had the ability to _be_ an alpha. He was an alien, right? He probably had nothing to do with it, her brain had just been playing tricks no her.

She missed Jack desperately, but if the Doctor thought he was fine on his own – he must be fine.

**xXx**

Jack had been given a sort of uniform just as humiliating as this brothel. Thick leather cuffs were laced up his arms, a row of silver hoops down each one to connect him to anything and everything the monsters could want. Similar cuffs, though not as long, circled his ankles. They'd managed to wrestle him into it in the middle of the night, taking him by surprise and buckling it tight along the back of his neck. The same silver hoops were in it, he found himself ass up face down because of it more than he'd ever admit.

The cuffs on his forearms had them locked to the hooks at the top of the bed, head resting in the crook of his arm. He hadn't even broken a sweat and he was terrified, the alien this time spoke a language he could actually understand. He caught most of the words, and what he did understand terrified him. The creature of tonight was large and smelled like burnt hair, it's body unsightly and undeniably male. The thing had a half dozen manhoods, each a different size or shape. He'd nearly thrown up at the first sight of him.

But he didn't fight. Jack's broken heart was finally swallowing up his will to survive. It had been...how many months now? Six? Seven? He'd lost track, he hadn't seen daylight in so long and there were no discernible clocks. He couldn't count the aliens the Man had summoned to fuck him, he would've broken apart at the mental seams if he remembered every single one of them.

He blocked out as much as he could, but it was starting to grind into his subconscious.

"Which of my cocks should I fuck you with, little one?" the alien was practically purring, one of it's pumpkin sized hand stroking down the curve of his back "I've never had one of your kind. You're so small, but I've been told you can take so much. Such a tiny hole..." a rough finger tapped his entrance, getting him to jump "So warm and smooth."

Jack was ready to tell the alien to shut the fuck up and cram every one of his cocks up his own ass, but the barely-healed lashes across his chest and stomach told him it wasn't smart to mouth off.

"Give him the largest" that rough whisper was closer to the bed, enjoying the show "Don't hold back. He hasn't been filled in days."

The alien purred and rubbed his palm along the human's flanks, pressing much too hard to be a caress. Jack couldn't look but he did wince when cold oil was poured along the dip of his back, greedy fingers giving up the flesh of his thigh to smear the slick between the globes of his ass. Just enough to make it good for the customer, not enough to keep his insides from being shredded.

"Cry out for him."

Jack shook his head, keeping his eyes hidden in the damp flesh of his arm.

"Come, sweetling, why don't you try again?" the Man chuckled to himself "You've been screaming his name for months and he still hasn't come for you, has he? Not one sign of the handsome Doctor to take you away from this. Have you felt the TARDIS?"

Jack chomped down on his lower lip, /You know I haven't, you bastard./

"Such language" the Man tisked "Naughty boy, you are."

Jack raised his head, eyes wide and fearful when they came to rest on the Man. That bastard was grinning like a fox, wiggling his eyebrows briefly.

"Can I read minds? Yes" the Man was tapped his temple with his finger "I can hear every thought, see every memory...I can feel your pathetic little broken bond with the great Doctor."

There was a brief press somewhere inside Jack's mind, and with a surge of lust he realized it _was_ his bond. A wave of paralyzing shame washed over the captain, he cold feel his body reacting as if it were the Doctor pushing at it. He hissed and dropped his head, a few drips of his own essence trickling down his thigh. His cock was stirring to life, he was ready to throw up all over the linen beneath him.

And just like that the touch was gone, leaving him even emptier than before. Now he craved the touch, craved the connection between him and his mate. But that alien wasn't really his mate, was he? An almost-lover, a near-mate...a neglectful alpha.

"Alpha" he whined, the word escaping from his heart without his permission.

The alien's cock ripped into him, driving him forward with a rough cry.

"Doctor" Jack panted into the leather cuffs, hips held tight and in place for the hard fucking "Alpha, please...I-I..."

The alien behind him gave a gurtled groan, "Such a tight little whore you have here."

The Man gave a throaty chuckle, "He is, isn't he?"

**xXx**

The Doctor popped out of one of the library room, glasses a little askew and head cocked to the side.

"What is it, darling?" he laid his hand along the wall, feeling her steady thrum like he could his own heartbeats. She was trying to tell him something he was sure of it. He walked out of the room, taking his glasses off and sliding them inside his jacket pocket. He walked along the hall, glances at the doors on either side with a bit of trepidation. The TARDIS was subject to change on her mood, no room the same for more than a week or so.

The Doctor hummed along with her, skimming his fingers along the wall as he walked. What did his lovely lady want to show him? What could be so important as to pull him out of his reading. He'd been learning about a strange race that was developing rather quickly about two galaxies away.

It was late in the nightcycle on the ship, Rose must've been fast asleep by now.

He came across a door with a bright silver knob. He couldn't remember this room, at least not specifically. There was a dozen rooms just like this, but something was different. The moment the Doctor touched the knob he felt something like static electricity run through him, scratching up the skin of his arm to burn at the base of his neck. What was in here?

The Doctor threw the door open, revealing a lived in guest room. His brow furrowed, sharp eyes taking in every detail of the room. A long dark coat thrown over a chair, a pair of leather pants tossed carelessly across the floor by the dresser, a pair of boots, a hint of cologne. A man, most assuredly.

The Doctor breathed in deeply, fangs descending with the exhale. He knew that smell. That cologne with a hint of spice, a male musk...he knew it well. The Time Lord prowled around the room, looking for the source of the smell, finding the core of it on the bed. He slowly leaned over the mattress, bracing his hands on the surface and lowering his head to take in as much as the scent as he could.

He could feel the change in his eyes, his fangs brushing the inside of his lower lip. Yes he knew this smell, and it was potent to him. He was practically drooling, sliding into the bed and rubbing his face against the linen. That spice was deep, sweeter when it came from the real source of warm flesh. He remembered it, oh how he remembered it. He kept drinking in the scent in giant gulps, taking in as much as he could without chewing up the bedspread.

_"Let me just say this, Doctor, you...you are worth fighting for."_

A submissive was here. Not just any submissive but one in heat, one that was positively dripping. A healthy heat, a ripe and fertile body, and it lasted for days. What an eager sub this was, how needy he'd been...he'd probably used a toy, something kept in his greedy hole the whole time.

The Doctor was hard, pants escaping his lips as he tried to tear himself away from the scent.

This was...

"_Don't let me forget him."_

That voice, he knew that voice. That was _his_ voice, or it had been.

"_Please, lovey, don't let me forget him. I have to find him..."_

"I have to get him back" the Doctor echoed the words of his former self, eyes wide and shining a harsh blood-gold color "Jack.

Jack! Jack, Jack Harkness, Captain Jack...his companion. His submissive, his future mate, his potential _everything._ How could he forget? The regeneration must've been harder than he'd thought, how could he repress so much?

There was a flood of pain through his hearts, doubling him over. Bloody hell, that's why! The thought of the man physically _hurt_, his chest was practically collapsing in on itself. By space and time, he'd abandoned the man! What could Jack possibly think of him? He could remember holding the man in his arms, touching the curve of his cheeks and kissing his lush mouth...promising him the world on a string. Then he'd just _left_ him there.

Why? Why had he-?

Oh!

Rose had revived Jack with the strength of the Time Vortex, infusing his life with the wrong kind of power. He had a feeling deep in his gut that Jack now had some kind of immortality, either that or strange new powers that would render him a threat to his enemies. That's why he'd left his near-mate alone on a satellite, torn inside or not.

That was no excuse for what he'd done. It was dastardly, damn near cowardly, and he needed to right it as soon as he could.

"Jack" the Doctor pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead "What a fantastic dom I am."

The TARDIS hummed and prodded at his mind, _Save him_.

"Right, yes" the Doctor fled from the room, almost falling into the far wall "I'm coming, sweetheart, I swear it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack curled his body as close as he could, face buried in the thin pillow he'd been provided. Something was wrong, something in his body was burning so hotly he wanted to claw it out. It was pure lava pouring down his back and he had no idea what it was. He was sweating so badly his sheets were soaked, breath ragged and uneven. His heart was overdoing itself, choking him up so badly he couldn't stop coughing.

Yeah, there was something wrong.

That Man was in the room, arms crossed over his chest and leaning casually against the wall. He was grinning and watching like a hawk as if waiting for that _something_ to happen.

Jack groaned into his pillow, knuckles bone white from where they clawed the bedding. Pain came in harsh throbs, spreading through his limbs and making them quake. He choked, copper flooding his tongue. His vision blurred and darkened at the edges, fingers and toes going numb. He clenched his eyes shut, breath leaving him...

Jack jerked awake with the lingering feeling of broken glass on his skin, inhaling sharply and sitting up. He grasped at his chest, feeling his heart strong once more and his vision clear. The aches were gone, the bleeding lashes across his body completely healed. The blood was drying on his skin, making it itch. He raked his nails along his abs and soothed the irritation, brow furrowed.

"What...?" his voice was back to normal as well.

"Do you know what happened, sweetling?" the Man asked, head cocked to the side.

Jack glared, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do a single thing" the man was pleased, his voice had a mirth in it "You've just died. How did it feel? Your first time since your initial revival, I'm sure."

That's true. He'd woken up like this once before, only this time he didn't have vaporized Dalek's in front of him and the sound of the departing TARDIS grinding in his ears. He'd died? Again? What in the hell had brought him back? He looked down at his hands, gaping at the glimmer of gold in his veins. What the hell? That kind of looked like...

"The Time Vortex" he raised his wrist to his lips, inhaling deeply. He could smell it more strongly than ever, a hint of the TARDIS and all those threads of time were in his veins. So he'd just...what? Regenerated? How many times could he do this?

"An infinite number of times" the Man replied, pushing off the wall "It looks like you've been given a wonderful little gift. Immortality. So fitting for a pretty little body like that."

That's when Jack realized how vulnerable he still was, dressed only in his leather cuff set and a sheet. He shuffled back against the wall, muscles coiling in anticipation of an attack. He didn't feel as strong as he usually did but he sure as hell felt better than he had in months. Rejuvenated, regenerated.

"Silly boy" the Man's eyes focused sharply on the captain's scared face, something charging between them "You can't escape me. I've been waiting for hours for you to bleed out. And now that you're fresh and cleansed from death, we can proceed. We only have so much time left."

Jack winced when a throbbing started in the back of his mind, "What are you talking about? Time left until what?"

The Man's grin grew, malicious intent written all over his face. The throbbing grew to a pounding, hammering his temples and practically rattling his brain. Jack clutched his palms over his ears, dropping his head into his lap in a hope to dull it. It was insistent and accurate, keeping him immobile and vulnerable as the Man approached.

"Now you feel what I feel" the joviality fell from his voice, leaving a steely growl "Enjoy it, little one. This is only the beginning."

"You're a bastard" Jack hissed through his teeth, he could hear some of those burly bodyguards with the claws coming in the door "Fucking...bastard..."

**xXx**

"Rose!"

Rose screamed when she found herself bounced awake, an overeager alien on top of her. The Doctor was bouncing up and down on the bed next to her, screaming her name in an effort to wake her up. She drew her blanket around her shoulders, screaming along with him.

"What? What?"

"Rose, wake up!" the Doctor dropped to his knees, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her "Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm awake!" she shoved him away, glaring fiercely at the Time Lord "What the bloody hell is goin' on? What's happened?"

"We have to go get Jack!" the Doctor slid out of the bed, grabbing her arm and pulling hard "Come, up time! We need to go now!"

Rose smiled brightly, rubbing at her eyes as she got out of bed as well, "Really? Finally!"

"Finally?" the man scrunched up his nose "Why didn't you say something _before_? I'd completely forgotten about him."

"But I asked you once-"

"There's no time" the Doctor darted out of the room, gesturing wildly "I need you to help me. Emergency trip! Allons-y, Rose!"

**xXx**

Jack gasped desperately, taking in every bit of oxygen he could before he was forced beneath the water again. Prodding, impersonal hands scrubbed scratchy sponges over every inch of his body. One of the scaly females was holding him by the hair with a hidden strength, keeping him oxygen-deprived and dizzy. He couldn't fight them, there had to be more than a dozen of the creatures crowded in the bathing room. Some type of rounded brush found his hole and forced itself inside, cleaning away any remaining bits of that last alien client.

"I don't want him torn" the Man hissed when his head was brought up again "Raw and clean, but unharmed for now."

"Yes, sir" the woman holding his hair hissed, dunking him carelessly.

Jack prayed he didn't die again.

**xXx**

"Pull that lever!"

"It won't budge."

"Pull _harder_!"

Rose scowled and put all her weight down on the lever, "Bloody alphas..."

There was no denying now that the Time Lord was his own version of an alpha, eyes newly dyed a deep gold with striking bits of crimson in them. He was a fearsome thing to behold, going double time as he primed up the TARDIS for their trip. He was everywhere at once, nearly growling.

"Find him, darling" the Doctor begged, stroking the nearest screen and feeling her strong hum of approval "We have to find him."

_He's in danger._

"I know" the Doctor could feel his fangs itching to extend and _bite_ "Hence the 'hurry' part."

He could feel the dominant part of him roaring, clawing and shaking the cage he'd put it in. He needed Jack, he needed the man here and in his bed this instant. The bond was weak on his side but he could still feel it pulsing and crying for him, begging to be redone. Where was his precious Jack? Where could he be? All the Time Lord could be sure of was that he wasn't safe.

The TARDIS was searching desperately, he could feel all the little pulses and thrumming beneath his fingertips, but it wasn't fast enough for him. It was maddening. Now that he remembered it was all he wanted! He could faintly taste the captain on his lips, he could almost feel the rasp of his hair between his fingers...

No! It wasn't enough!

The Doctor clawed a hand through his hair.

Jack was desperately calling for him, and he couldn't answer.

**xXx**

He was on a pedestal. Cushioned in silver, large enough for two people but small enough to display him. A gilded pedestal, but a pedestal nonetheless.

Jack arms were clipped to a chain that dangled above the pedestal, strung high enough above his head to force him on his knees. He was naked except for his gear, exposed to anyone who walked into the room. And fuck was the room huge! He had no idea what kind of brothel he was in, but it was ritzy.

"Any other time, this would fun" Jack huffed, pulling at his cuffs with no avail. The chain was bolted pretty securely for being so long, he could barely see the reinforcements up there. From what he could tell the cuffs unclipped rather easily from the chain, a simple push and slip and he'd be out. If his fingers could reach, that was. He was too sore to try and maneuver another limb up there. In this position he was perfect for riding, and didn't that just freak the fuck out of him?

It could be worse. At least he was clean now, he could almost pretend like hadn't serviced at least a dozen different species in the past who-the-fuck-know how many months. The new question was: What was next? What kind of torture could that bastard put him through? He needed a plan, he needed a way out of here.

Jack found himself sagging, knees spread to give him as much as a sit as he could. What was the point? He'd be here for as long as that asshat wanted him here. There was no getting out of this cage, it had all been planned out too perfectly. He was kept weak, he was constantly abused, and every mention of his Doctor weakened him just that much more.

/He's not my Doctor/ Jack let his head fall back, eyes screwed shut /He was never mine./

"My melancholy prince."

Jack snapped to attention, finding the Man had slipped into the room like smoke. He was stripped down to nothing, naked and unashamed. He was eyeing Jack with a certain hardy appetite, obviously savoring what he would call his victory. Having _the_ Captain Jack Harkness trussed up and at his mercy...a prize worth basking in.

"Listen, after the past few months, _that_-" Jack nodded to the man's cock, impressive even at half-mast "-isn't going to to hurt me anymore than the last guy."

"Hurt you?" the Man tisked "Who said anything about pain, sweetling? This isn't about pain."

The Man got closer, reaching up and fanning his fingers across the human's throat. The grip slowly tightened, a manic gleam coming to those hungry orbs.

"Not yet."

Jack took his breath in rasps, rearing back the moment he was released. His range of motion was limited, the blonde bastard had the advantage here.

"For now...I'm here to soothe your ache" the Man slowly circled the pedestal, taking in every naked inch of the captain "After all, a submissive is nothing once torn from their dominant."

Jack tensed, hands balling into fists. He still had no idea how this man knew about his pre-mature bond with the Doctor, but he knew it didn't bode well for him.

"Would you like me to take away the pain?" cold fingers stroked the nape of his neck, the start of a lazy caress down his spine "I will. I'll take it all away. If just for a few moments."

"D-Don't touch me" Jack jerked away even as he felt a fuzziness come over his mind "Stop it."

"Trust me, pet, you'll love it."

Jack cried out when the Man swamped his mind, the fingers invisible now and much too heavy to shake off. They probed and twisted into the folds of his subconscious, scratching at the surface and searching for something. He twisted at the chain again, shaking his head as if to dislodge the unwanted touch.

"Stop! You sick fuck! Get out of my-!"

Jack froze, lungs seizing up when he felt it. Long, spindly fingers encircling and trapping his bond. The touch was almost physical, demanding attention the attention of every nerve and muscle in his body. It didn't move, not at first, merely tightened it's grip until he could feel it everywhere.

"So this is what connects you to the Doctor" the Man hummed "A bit threadbare. But it will do."

"Don't" Jack whispered, afraid to move "Whatever you're doing...just..._don't_."

"Just try and stop me, Jacky-boy."

The touch turned into a stroke, sending Jack's body into a Hellfire. Every hair stood on end, every synapse fired, every memory triggered. Jack heaved and smelled it, oh God he could smell it. The scent of the Doctor, the scent of the TARDIS...old, foreign, like a leather bound book. That oh-so-alien scent of ozone and pure _warmth_. He'd almost forgotten it. Hands roamed his sides, creeping up to his neck and cheek.

Jack turned his face into the Man's wrist, inhaling deeply.

He smelled like a Time Lord, and that was enough for his body to go into hyper drive.

Jack could feel himself getting wet, his cock already hard and eager against his stomach. He could feel an answering hardness along the curve of his ass and he wanted it. God damn it, he wanted it. The bond was flaring, grasping onto the nearest thing to his alpha and claiming it. He knew it wasn't the Doctor, he fucking _knew_ it wasn't his mate.

But his body was a betrayer.

"Let me go!" he could barely beg for anything but more.

"Master" the Man hissed into his hair, his scent surrounding the human and making him submit "Say my name. Master."

"No...you're..." Jack was getting dizzy, his thighs parting without his permission. His entire body was screaming for the other, opening itself and practically rutting against his hard cock.

_This is your alpha, this is our mate. Submit, kneel, suck, fuck, let him in._

"Stupid body" he dropped his head forward, but his protest was weak. He was sweating already from fighting the mere _urge_ to spread his legs. How the hell could he fight this man when he was too busy fighting himself? But he ached to be filled, and this man smelled like the Doctor.

/It's not! It's not him!/ he pleaded with himself, but it was no use. He could feel the veil of submission falling over him like a heavy tarp, eyes glazing over while fluid sluiced down his thighs in hopes of mating. It was disgusting and the reason he hated being an omega, anyone could take advantage of him. He could hear himself moaning, he couldn't stop the way his body arched and pressed back into the other man.

"That's it, sweetling...submit to me."

Fangs ripped at his throat, drawing blood and raking down into his shoulder. His bond flared at the letting, stretching and nearly wrapping itself around the malicious bastard behind him. He was overtaken, he could feel it all his fears and protests being shoved away into the back of his mind. He parted his lips to tell him to stop but could only moan.

"Master, please" he whispered, every word cutting his tongue to ribbons.

"I would have you" the Master nipped just below his ear, another pinprick of blood appearing there.

"Have me" tears slipped down his face as he begged so shamelessly "Master...take me."

"That's what I want to hear."

Jack begged and pleaded like a two-dollar whore, all the while taking in the scent of Time Lord and pure alpha. It tore him up inside to give in, but that didn't stop his body from opening up and taking in every inch like he could never get enough.

He'd never be able to look in the mirror again.

**xXx**

The Doctor eased open the TARDIS door, finding himself at the end of a long hall with a glimmering glass ceiling. He knew this place, he could tell by that silver trim and polished ebony doors. He'd only been here twice, never in this lifetime though. It was a seedy place, steeped in stolen slaves and gratuitous rape. He sneered at the too-clean smell of it. This place hid more criminals and outlaws than a prison, they crawled in the cracks like snakes and mites.

"What's it like?" Rose pushed at him, peeking outside "Where'd they take him?"

"Rose, stop" the Doctor snatched her by her shoulders, spinning her around into the safety of the ship "You need to stay here."

Rose glared, "There's no way I'm stayin' here. I don't _guard_ the ship."

"You don't understand-"

"Who do you think I am? Mickey?"

"Rose!"

Rose snapped her mouth shut at the pure alpha tone, his eyes tinged gold and scaring her quiet.

"This is a brothel" the Doctor gestured at the door "Out there are monsters, pure terrors of the night. They will eat you up if they so as much smell you. They will not hesitate because you're human, they would savor you even more because of it. We are very far from home, Rose...do you understand? Too far for any resemblance of safety."

Rose nodded slowly, realization blooming on her face.

"I need you to stay here and wait for me" the Doctor instructed, slowly letting her go "I won't knock, I won't beg for you to let me in for any reason – anything you hear out there you must ignore."

She swallowed thickly, "Even if it's Jack?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Even if you hear him, don't open it. I can't risk losing both of you."

"Alright" she stepped back, nodding more resolutely this time "I promise. I won't open the doors. I'll just sit here. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"If you could cook something, that would be fantastic" the Doctor shed his jacket, putting it up on the hook beside the door "Something warm, yeah?"

Rose winced, "I'm _not_ a housekeeper."

He gave her a hard look, "Jack is trapped in there put through God-knows what, and you want him to continue to starve?"

The blonde's heart seemed to break, "I'll make something."

"You're a lamb" he pecked her on the cheek "I promise to bring him back in one piece. It shouldn't take too long."

Rose clutched his hand for just a moment, then let him go.

The Doctor crept out into the hallway with a feline grace, his sole sonic weapon in this fight. His eyes darted from one door to the next, catching whiffs of exotic oils and various states of musk. They were on a male swing, it seemed. Last time he was here it was nothing but females, but it was inclined to change as the years went by.

The Doctor turned several corners, the only lead he had to his captain's whereabouts was in his head. He could feel the faint presses of Jack's mind in this place, sending out waves of yearning and urgency. An SOS signal of sorts that came from their bond, that particular link between them stressed and aching like a wound at the base of his skull. It had been like that for hours, alerting him that his mate was hurting terribly and begging for him. He'd been without Jack for two months or so, the TARDIS had given him a rough estimate of eight months here. He could only imagine the things they'd put the lovely human through, a young body like that would go far here.

/And fertile/ the Doctor wet his lips, nicking the side on the start of his fangs /I'm sure that sweet lad can be bent a hundred different ways and only beg for more./

The Time Lord forced those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't afford it right now, he was starting to smell his own pheromones. There was enough of that in this place he couldn't let his own mix in, he didn't want to seem any sort of vulnerable to any creature here.

One of the doors opened, he froze and tightened his grip on the screwdriver. A slim boy colored a nice shade of mint green slipped out, a skimpy robe barely concealing his modesty. There were shimmering crimson scales along his pulse points, a swirl of them on each of his cheeks and just below his navel. Stark purple bruises decorated his skin as well, proving his place here.

The boy cringed and collapsed into the wall at the sight of him, holding his hands up.

"Please, sir" the boy begged sweetly, trying to seduce through his blatant fear "I-I just had someone. If you let me bathe, I can surely give you a great service."

"What?" he chirped, his brain taking a moment to catch up "No, no, child...go on. It's alright, I don't need any 'service'. I'll be fine."

The boy nodded gratefully, scurrying off. He disappeared into one of the smaller service doors.

"Blimey" he huffed, watching him go with a pang of regret "I'm sorry."

He wished he could save everyone, but right now his focus was on Jack. One day, though, one day he'd shut this place down.

**xXx**

Fingers pierced his body, the channel wet with cum and blood. Jack sobbed breathlessly, pushing back into the touch even though it burned.

"How does this body work?" the Master mused, curling his fingers "Hm?"

Jack pursed his lips, the words threatening to pour out.

The Master's fingers pushed up and _in_, finding that inner entrance that could only be breached through a real coupling.

"There's a...a womb that can d-develop" Jack could barely gasp in enough air to breathe, let alone speak "There needs to be a knot, and i-it'll fill it with...ah!"

"So interesting" the Master forced his fingers in harder, teasing the inner entrance to make the human keen "You smell fertile. Can you bear little ones?"

Jack shook his head, a new fear clutching his heart.

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?"

* * *

**Thanks for the love, guys, I'm glad you like my little omega Doctor Who fic. Not that I'm begging, but I REALLY love reviews – they make feel all happy and warm inside. So drop a word, it would make my day**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! The other will be up in the next two or three days **


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor placed his hands palm down on one of the bigger doors, taking in the scent that was leaking through the cracks. Sweet omega and something else, something familiar and gut-wrenching. He took a few whiffs but couldn't decipher it. Clearly he'd been away from the source for too long, maybe one of the major masters he'd met last time was still around and in there with his mate.

That was enough to raise his hackles.

The Doctor soniced the lock, pushing it open as softly as he could. He slipped into the room, taking a quick look around and bristling. The room was swamped with the stink of sweat and seed, human submissive pheromones and those that matched his own bathed the air. That last part shocked him into stillness. It wasn't _his_, per say, but they were close enough to freak him out.

There was a pedestal in the middle of the room, padded with blood-stained silver cushions and the perfect height for intercourse. There was a man kneeling there, naked and crying softly, arms cuffed in leather and clipped above his head onto a chain. Dark red scratches laid across his chest, torso, thighs, even his neck...each dotted with bits of dried scarlet. Fresh bruises were blooming on those same areas, something translucent drying down the man's chin and across the hollow of his collarbone.

This man had been fucked.

This man was Jack.

"Jack!" forgoing safety, he ran at the pedestal. The man's head was tucked to his chest, but at the sound of his name his head rose. Oh, his poor captain. Those full lips were red, split in two places from biting, and his cheeks were marked with tear tracks. Horror chased surprise across his face, the chains rattled as he tried to rise up.

"You one of his lackeys?" Jack hissed through his crimson-stained teeth "Well you can tell him I'm humiliated. Tell him I can't sink any lower."

The Doctor approached with more caution, "Jack..."

"I'm done fighting him!" Jack was begging for his life and his dignity, arms quaking in the leather cuffs "He's won, alright? Just go away...please..."

Jack dropped his head again, the shivers going down through his limbs until his whole body was shaking. The Doctor could feel his hearts breaking all over again, he never believed someone could break his Jack. But this person before him was thoroughly destroyed, body and mind raked raw. The Time Lord came up real slow, reaching out his hand to touch the damp hair. Jack didn't move but he gave a little grunt, his fingers came back pink.

"Cor! Look at you" the Doctor whispered, taking a knee on the pedestal and cupping the man's neck gently between his palms. He picked the boy's head up with the curve of his thumbs, revealing his face once more. Those pretty blue eyes were clouded and afraid, any bit of trust in them ripped away by whoever did this. He could smell the bastard's cum on his mate, the scent undoubtedly alpha. But he could smell his submissive's own essence, the proof drying between his thighs.

Whoever had done this had gotten Jack to cum...had gotten him wet.

That brought out the angry alpha in him faster than anything else.

Jack winced when he saw this new man's eyes change from brown to gold, rimmed red and positively feral. He tried to pull away but couldn't, held in place with the cuffs and the strong hands.

"What do you want?" Jack could barely speak, his voice like gravel all mixed up in a blender "Can't you just tell him whatever he wants and leave me alone?"

"Love" the Doctor's voice was fond "Don't you recognize me?"

"You smell like another fake" the captain's nose crinkled up "I'm not an idiot. No matter what he told you, I'm not easy. Anything you shove in my mouth you won't get back, I promise."

The Doctor laughed, "There's my Jack. I know I'm a bit different now, but it's _me_. I'm still the Doctor."

"You're a fucking liar, that's what you are."

The tone was so harsh and biting that he nearly pulled away, Jack's tone was resolute. He really didn't believe him.

"I know I look different, but I'm still the same person" the Time Lord promised "I had to regenerate into a new form. I absorbed the energy from the Time Vortex. I technically..._died_."

"Yeah? So did I" Jack was losing his fight, the trembling was returning "I can't trust you or this place. I can't trust your smell or your touch because..."

The tears came again, reluctantly bathing a pained face.

"Jack?"

"He smelled just like you, you smell like him" the human babbled "I can't remember what's real. He tricked my body, and I swore he was the Doctor. How can he smell like him?"

"Who was it? Who smelled like me?" the Doctor stroked his thumb across his cheeks, wiping away the tears "What's his name?"

There was a pull at the base of his skull, alerting him of the Master's return. Jack instincts reared to protect this man, even if he was a fake. The bond felt raw and torn, but that smell and this cool touch was all he needed to lull him into a false sense of security again.

"You have to leave" Jack rasped hopelessly "He's here. Oh God, I remember..."

Jack clenched his eyes shut, the reason he'd fought coming back to him. The Master wanted the Doctor, he wanted him to come and try and save him. He wanted to trap his alpha and do _something_ with him. He'd sworn to keep this from happening, he'd sworn not to give in and that's just what he'd done. He'd given the Master everything...and now his savior had come.

Too late.

"You have to go!" Jack begged "If you're the Doctor, then leave! He'll find you, he's insane-"

"Jacky-boy, remember you hurt with your words."

The Doctor whipped around, brow furrowing as he watched a man walk through the other set of doors in the room. The man was grinning from ear-to-ear, eyes the color of ice and hair a shade of hay. He was slim, but there a curl of madness and strength to him. Those eyes...he shuddered. He remembered those eyes. No amount of regenerations could hide that gleam, that capacity for violence.

The Doctor looked back to his mate to find him trembling more visibly than before, chain rattling and eyes dropped to the ground.

"Jack?" he touched the dark hair again, thumbing behind his ear in a hope to call him "What is it?"

"He remembers me" the man replied for the human "As do you. Say it, Doctor. Tell him my name."

The Doctor curled back his lip, ready to snarl something nasty, when the human spoke up.

"Master" Jack wheezed, mouth dry.

"No" the younger Time Lord looked between the two of them, eyes shrouded gold and fangs unsheathed "You did it, didn't you?"

The master chuckled, raising his palms, "Guilty."

"You slimey bastard" the Doctor could feel his fingers clawing, itching to wrap around the man's throat and choke the life out of him "You survived and you didn't tell me? I _mourned_ for you and this is how you repay me?"

"See that, sweetling?" the Master circled widely, slowly coming around with the aim of getting behind the captain "The first concern he shows is for me. Not one question to what's happened to you or how you're feeling...just: Who did this? What's his name? How dare my long lost friend leave me all alone?"

"What? Wait a tick" the Doctor tightened his grip on Jack's jaw, tipping his head back to catch his gaze "Love, listen to me. As soon as I remembered I came for you. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I got here as soon as I could! You have to believe me."

"I...I can't..." Jack shook his head, more tears rolling down his cheeks "I've been here so long, and he didn't come."

"It's me!" the Doctor got right in the human's face, an edge to his voice "I've come for you. I'm going to make this right, lad, I swear. Then..." he tilted his head, brushing their lips for just a second "I'll keep that promise about taking you to every corner of the universe."

"Doctor?" Jack blinked rapidly, letting the real pheromones wash over him "Y-Your eyes were red before...you're so different..."

"I know" the Doctor let some of that Northern accent his last life had possessed "I didn't wanna leave ya, I swear."

"Doctor. It's you, it's really you" Jack sagged in relief, smiling for just a moment "Oh God, Alpha...I'm sorry, he made me-"

"Shh" the Doctor kissed him again, more deeply this time. Jack ripped his mouth away, cheeks flushed in shame.

"Don't. He...took every bit of me, Alpha" it was hard for Jack to say, another shudder shaking his chest "I'm dirty."

The Doctor turned on the approached Master with a snarl, getting an answering flash of flash.

"You knew very well he was mine!" the Doctor made a move to charge but was stopped by two approaching body guards, armed with what passed as guns in this world. One pointed at Jack, the other at him. The Master laughed in his face, going over to the human without delay.

"I'll shoot him in an instant."

"I know you would, you bastard" the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from jumping burly guard in a suit "Henchmen? Really? Bit new for you."

"Old dogs and all that" the Master trailed his hand up the human's side, goosebumps cropping up on his pale skin "Notice anything off about your boy here? Hm?"

The Doctor reached out mentally, carding his fingers gently along the mental surface of his mate. The barrier yielded, and that's when he could feel it. Their weak bond was still there but it was different, split and feathered at the edges.

"What did you _do_?" it was a pure hiss, crimson ringing the edges of his eyes.

"You may have started the bond, but I consummated it" the Master's fingers slid between the captain's firm cheeks, pressing against the wet entrance "His body thinks it belongs to me. With a little mental back flip, I can fool this sweet omega body into believing I'm you."

The Doctor's lips pursed, breath coming faster as his anger rose.

"New trick of mine" the Master chuckled in his throat, face scrunched up cheekily "Cute, right?"

"You're sick and twisted" the Doctor stepped closer, the guard's finger moved to the trigger "I demand my mate back. You have no right to keep him from me and you know it."

The Master's smile faltered. Ah, so the other Time Lord still remembered the old ways.

"I've been searching for him for _years_" the Doctor met those steely eyes, looking for even a hint of who the man used to be "Koschei, mercy. He's just a kid. A complete submissive who can act like an alpha. You can't take that away...not after you've taken everything else. He was made for me."

"Theta" the Master purred, curling his fingers inside the human's welcoming entrance and forcing him to keen "He was made for _us_."

The Doctor watched his mate moan around another man's fingers, reluctance and shame etched into the lines of his handsome face, "What are you getting at?"

"We could never work. Two alphas like ourselves...we'd tear each other apart" the other Time Lord was blatantly enjoying the human, forcing little whimpers from his sweet mouth "But here we are again, chasing each other's tails. Our destinies are twined, Doctor. And lucky for me you found such a succulent little mate. I've watched this body go through things you wouldn't believe! And now a part of him is _mine_..." he brushed one of the bundles of nerves inside the captain, the boy's natural slick staining his fingers "...and another is _yours_."

The Doctor was dizzy from the scent of Jack's arousal and the rage that came with knowing another an was doing it to him, "You want to _share_ him? Like cattle? Like a slave?"

"Like a whore" the Master grinned, pulling his fingers out to scrub them across the human's back "A whore who could bare us a powerful litter."

The primal beast locked up in the Doctor's chest reared, "If he swells with anyone's child, it will be _mine_ and mine alone."

"Don't be selfish" the Master kept a close eye on his counterpart "I have more right than you at this moment. It's _my_ seed inside him at the moment. The pretty boy could be conceiving right now."

Jack paled, turning a bit green at the edges, "I'll kill anything you forced in me."

"And _that's_ the beauty of it" the alien ruffled the boy's hair, putting on that faux-sweet persona "You can't. Any child you bare, you will protect tooth and nail. A lineage even the great Doctor can't destroy."

"I would" the Doctor spoke up, just as sick as Jack at the thought of the Master's child resting on his mate's belly.

"You're both such liars!" the Master was laughing, madness shining like tears in his eyes.

"And you're insane!" the Doctor declared "He's _mine_. We're bonded, you can't break that."

"I didn't have to break anything" the man's laughter cut fof adruptly, his tone now solemn and showing his years "You did. The only way I could have split the bond like this is if _you_ nearly severed it. I found your _precious_-" he spat the word "-Jack on a satellite stinking of Dalek and filled with time energy. Anyone else would've killed or eaten him. I simply brought him here."

The Doctor scoffed, "And then made him do God knows what."

The Master breathed, "I am the only God that matters here."

"You're not a god, you've been a god!" the other was outraged "You're not _all-powerful_, you're just like me!"

"Then we'll be gods together!"

"There's just no talking to you. You're mad" the Doctor raked his hands through his hair "Bonkers. Beyond all reason, you are."

The Master tisked, "This new regeneration of yours is rather cheeky."

"I'll show you cheeky!" the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, the other mimicking him with his laser device "This is your last chance to release Jack and walk away. Give him to me and I won't pursue you."

"You're unsure, you're greedy for him, I understand" the Master leaned over, parting his lips to show his full fangs "You'll change your tune when I trigger his heat."

Jack tried to squirm away, "No! You can't, I'll-"

"Just a proper bite to one of his hormone patches by an alpha, and he'll fall into his cycle within the hour" the Master was looking into pure gold eyes, his own an answering red "And once he begs for both of us, you'll see my way."

"Alpha" Jack was reduced to a begging mess, pleading to his proper mate "D-Don't let him. I won't be able to stop myself."

"Hush, love" the Time Lord soothed, meeting his desperate gaze "Do you trust me?"

Jack nodded tightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Never doubted you...never will."

"Good lad" he turned his fearsome gaze back to the other Time Lord "Last chance, Master."

The Master raised his head for a moment, "Have I ever told you how much I love having you say my name?"

"Maybe once" the Doctor clicked his device on "And I'm sick of it."

In moments the room started to shake, heavy vibrations rattling the concrete. The Master jerked away fromt eh human, snarling and whipping his head about.

"What is this?" he hissed, backing off toward the door.

"Oh, just a heavily armed Sjen police force who frown upon the enslavement of their own kind" the Doctor shrugged "Saw a boy of theirs in the hall and noticed they were nearby, so I gave them a heads up."

A bolt of purple lightning shot through the ceiling, searing the floor and showering rubble from above.

It was the Doctor's turn to grin, "Did I say 'heavily armed'? I meant _loaded_."

The Master looked between his kin and the human, maddened at the collapse of his plan. With a barely contained scream, he took the steps back up to the spare door and slipped away. The remaining Time Lord turned his attention to the two guards, waggling his eyebrows.

"That's your cue to run."

They fled on command, tripping over each other to get out the door first.

The Doctor immediately dropped his arrogant persona, rushing over to his mate and working at the cuffs. He found the latch and slipped him off the chain, the human nearly collapsing in his arms. The room shook again, the ringing blasts alerting them to more bolts of raw energy cutting through other parts of the building.

"Come on, Jacky, on your feet" the Doctor eased him off the pedestal "I know it hurts, darling, but we have to go."

Jack nodded, teeth grit against the pain. The Doctor took just a moment to admire how strong his chosen mate was, a perfect match for him in every way. Perverse at times, charismatic, smart, inquisitive, enthusiastic, handsome, and unyielding. A more stalwart man you could not find.

In moments they were rushing down the halla, dodging hysterical customers and chucks of wall alike. One man about Jack's size came out of his room with his clothes in his arms, protesting loudly when Jack snatched away his pants. The Doctor laughed as the captain managed to put them on mid-stride, adding 'graceful' to his mental list of beloved Jack-qualities. His laugh earned a famous Harkness smile.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Jack huffed, following close behind the Doctor.

"Close" but his voice was swallowed up by another loud blast, the hallway they'd just left collapsing in on itself "This may not have been my best idea."

"But you came" Jack was smiling, feeling more like his old self than he had in half a year "_That's_ what matters."

Two more halls and their legs were burning, but there was the TARDIS. They raced for it, the Doctor practically throwing himself against it trying to get it open. He remembered he locked it properly after some embarrassing scrambling, he dug in every pocket for the key.

Behind him, Jack bent over, hands resting on his knees and lungs working overtime on his already exhausted body. He was pushing his limits and he knew it. Maybe a few months ago he would have been fine, but he'd gone too long on small rations of water and barely enough food to stay alive on. His muscles were weaker, his mind cloudier from the manipulation, and he was damn sure he'd lost twenty-five pounds or so. It would take him months to recover completely.

A faint cracking sound reached the captain's ears. He straightened, tilting his head back to gaze up at the mirror ceiling. Another tremor worked through the building's foundation and the cracking sound came back, louder this time.

"Doctor..."

But the Time Lord was busy muttering to himself and searching for the key.

"Doctor?"

"I just had it, it was _right_ here."

Jack watched cracks spider along the ceiling, creeping over their heads, "Doctor!"

"Ah, here it is!"

The Doctor found himself pushed up against the TARDIS's door and deafened by the sound of shattering glass. Jack was hot against him, breath ragged along his neck. The Doctor shoved the key into the lock and gave it a good twist, pushing open the door to dart inside. Jack ambled behind him, shutting the door as best he could.

The Doctor didn't look back, he went right for the console and started flicking switches for the new coordinates. They needed to get out of here, they needed to run as far away from the Master as they could. That rat bastard, how _dare_ he try to steal another Time Lord's mate. On Gallifrey that crime was punishable by death, either that or a full-out brawl. True mates had been sacred back on his home world, they were few and seen as the Chosen by Fate. Mated pairs were destined to do great things and they rarely disappointed. He prayed he and Jack could live up to that reputation.

The TARDIS jerked and spun as it took off, quickly finding her new desolate location and landing with an angry thump. Static shot out of the controls and singed his fingers, a firm _You're an imbecil_e ringing through his head.

"What?" he drawled, blowing on his fingers to soothe the ache. Between flexing his fingers and opening his mouth to scold his ship, he realized something dreadful.

"Jack!" Rose screamed "Oh God, Doctah, what happened?"

The Doctor very nearly vaulted over the railing, landing on the lower level and heading to the entrance. Jack hadn't gotten more than four feet into the TARDIS before collapsing flat on his back, blood pooling beneath him much too thickly to be anything but fatal. His brilliant blue eyes were dull and staring up at the ceiling, unblinking. Rose was kneeling beside him, feeling at his wrists and neck in a desperate search for a pulse.

"Rose...stop..."

The Doctor knew it was useless.

Thick shards of mirror were protruding from his shoulder, slicing through muscle and veins and sticking firmly. There was a shattered piece beneath his back, another sliver had cut clean through the top of his own arm. No one could live through wounds like that without immediate assistance, let alone a malnourished man with a neglectful alpha.

"Take the glass out."

"Doctah" she was crying harder now "He's dead. He-"

"_Take them out!_"

Rose obeyed with shaking fingers, being careful and sure to get every single sliver. She managed not to cut her hands but she couldn't stop the tears. The Doctor sat still as stone, on his knees and staring down at his dead mate with a numbness that only came from denial.

"He'll come back" the Doctor whispered as she finished up "When you revived him with the Time Vortex's power, you infused him with it. He'll revive, I'm sure of it."

Jack just laid there, and after a moment Rose couldn't take it and gently shut his eyes. His blood started to soak through to their knees, clammy against their skin. Every minute he didn't revive Rose sobbed loudly, she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the painful sounds. The Doctor was sure of his mate's immortality, he'd put so much faith in it he'd _abandoned_ him on a satellite to a fate worse than death. He had to be right, he _had_ to be.

But Jack just stayed dead.

* * *

**That's a good enough cliff hanger, gives you a good reason to read more, right? **

**Well, I think 5 chapters will be enough for this story. The next chapter will be what this whole thing was about, for the Doctor to claim his mate. Yay for hotness, am I right? If you review and come back for the next chapter, I promise you wet/bubbly Jack, fang!fetish, lots of Jack getting the hell fucked out of him, omega-heat, and then a romancy happy ending :)**

**Hope you liked it, thank you for all the wonderful feedback**


End file.
